


The Breaking Point

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Series: Marinette Snaps [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caline Bustier Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Lila Rossi Lies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: These monsters are not her friends, Marinette smiled brokenly, and they never were, to begin with.
Series: Marinette Snaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784203
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	The Breaking Point

"ENOUGH!" 

Marinette had It. Lila had done exactly as she promised. Though Marinette supposes she should thank her, now she knows these people were never her friends. The only time they ever talk to her is if they want something. If Marinette needs help? No way in hell. 

Most of them had known her since they were six, six! Yet somehow, they know nothing about her. They should know by now she hates bullies, she hates liars, and she absolutely despises people who will abandon people in their time of need. 

"I have had enough." Marinette glared at Alya. She had been yelling at Marinette for bullying Lila. Telling her that she should get over her stupid jealously and be done with it already. Jealously, huh? 

Marinette can admit that she can go overboard, she knows damn well she can. However, if it came down to it, Adrien's happiness is more important. Marinette admits she was wrong about Kagami, but she tried to fix that. For god's sake! Marinette helped Adrien get with Kagami! 

"I will not get along with her, so stop trying to force it," Marinette stepped towards her best friend. No, scratch that, this thing is not Marinette's friend, and she never will be. Friends do not abandon each other in their time of need. Friends do not believe a stranger over each other. Friends do not lie to each other. 

"I do not like her," Marinette stated, looking at the rest of the class. They were shocked, that shouldn't be right. This is what they expected right? Marinette the bully of poor disabled Lila. This is what they wanted, right? Marinette became this because of them, it's their fault. 

"Did you ever ask why?" Marinette glared at each of them, her gaze landing on Adrien. Oh, she knew that she had given up on him. Marinette had put him on too high of a pedestal, and she knew that now. All she could feel for him now was a disappointment and hurt. 

"She's a liar, and a manipulator," Marinette stated blankly. Honestly, she expected a few people to yell, but it seems they were too shocked. What? Did they think she never got angry? It's a human emotion of course she does. Marinette hurts, and she cries, and she can snap. 

"Did you think for one second that I might get akumatized?" Marinette ignored the confused glances from her classmates. Adrien looked at her in fear, good, he should fear her. He should feel the fear Marinette felt when he turned his back on her. 

"Did you fact check anything Lila told you? Oh wait, my bad, it's Lila, of course, she wouldn't lie," Marinette turned back to Alya. She should have known, really. The signs were all there. The world was basically just waiting for Alya to turn on her. 

Marinette took one last look at the class. These were the sweet children she grew up with. What happened to make them this way, Marinette didn't know. She does, however, know that they weren't human anymore, they are monsters. 

"Never, for any reason, contact me ever again. I want nothing to do with any of you. We are no longer friends. Though, I guess we never were in the first place were we?" Marinette took one look at the class, smiling at their hurt. With that, Marinette walked out the doors and never came back.


End file.
